Eternal Love & Heartache
by goodieuk
Summary: Chapter 1 up The story of a young man's dream being shattered as the only love of his life helps him cope with his final days in life. Features mainly Stephanie McMahon plus a few appearances by other WWE Superstars. Also features character death.


He picked up his bags and headed out of the car he had just bought with his first paycheck. He opened the arena door and walked through as he glided down the corridor. Damn, he was now an official wrestler, not only that, but a wrestler for the biggest company in the world, the WWE.  
  
He couldn't help but smile as he thought of how hard he had fought, how much he had done. He may have only just turned 18 but he was now a man. He had grown up, he had worked so hard and it had payed off.  
  
He turned the corner and there she was, just down the corridor from him. She was just unlocking the door to her office as he stopped. Wearing a short leather skirt, a beautiful low cut top which showed off her body. The knee length boots which showed those wonderful legs. He couldn't help but take a big gulp down and clear his throat.  
  
But she didn't even know him. To her, he is just another wrestler, another person working for her father. And besides, he knew she would never notice who he was. He was a nobody. Just a new recruit who may or may not make it. He froze as she came back out the office and walked towards him. As she walked past she looked at him and smiled.  
  
That smile meant a thousand words to him, just the acknowledgement that she had noticed him. She walked on and turned the corridor as he stood there still, frozen in time and wishing it would never change. Then, a hit to the back of the head took him out of his daydream as stood there was Triple H.  
  
_**HHH:** Who are you?? Were you checking out my wife??_  
  
He stood in terror not knowing what to say. If had said yes he would have been out of the company as fast as he came in.  
  
_**The Kid:** No, I, I, was just looking where I should go. I am the new wrestler here.  
  
**HHH:** So your the sucker I have to whip the ass of tonight eh. Well little boy, you see those rooms there that say closet, well that is you room now beat it before I kick your ass.  
_  
The Kid walked off as Triple H carried on his way around the corridor. Suddenly, he stopped as he heard shouting from around the corner. It sounded like an argument. He wanted to go and help but knew if shouldn't interfere in anything. He had just started and needed the money, he wanted a taste of the stardom that comes with being in the WWE.  
  
He carried on as he entered the locker room but stopped as he turned his neck and saw her again out the corner of his eye crying. She rushed down and ran into her office before locking the door behind her. He continued into the dressing room which was empty and shot his bag down. Should he go and see if she was ok, does he want to take that risk. He would do anything for her, he would sell his sould to the devil, he would take a bullet in the face as long as she would be ok. He opened the door and started walking out when he noticed Triple H had come back and trying to break the door down. He turned and noticed him watching.  
  
_**HHH:** What's wrong. Look, just get back in that damn locker room before I come over there and kick your ass._  
  
The kid knew it was time to make a stand, he took a deep breath before opening his mouth ...  
  
_**The Kid:** Why don't you just try it Hunter.  
_  
Triple H couldn't believe it. The balls this guy must have, the nerve of actually challenging Triple H, The Game to a fight. He moved away from the door and stepped forward as they both met face to face, eye to eye. A host of wrestlers appeared at both ends of the corridor, they knew they shouldn't interefere when Triple H was involved.  
  
_**HHH:** Let's see how tough you really are then newbie.  
_  
Triple H backed off slightly and opened himself up waiting for the first shot.  
  
The kid knew this was the only chance he was gonna get. He rushed forward and took down Triple H to the floor. The two started rolling around before Triple H got the advantage and layed a right hook to the face of the kid. He cut his face just below his eye as blood started mixing with the sweat off his face and ran down to his neck. He couldn't let go though, he knew if he did he would get the worst beating off his life. He tried to gain the advantage but couldn't. He started laying some punches into the side of Triple H but it wasn't having any effect.  
  
Triple H got full advantage and got a hold of the arms of The Kid. Ric Flair came around the corner and just suddenly joined in. He got down and grabbed the arms as he held him pinned down. Triple H stood up with a big grin on his face. He looked into the corridor and saw a mop which was full of dirt and mucky water. He went and picked it up as he came back and smashed it into the face of the Kid.  
  
_**HHH:** How do you like the taste of that then Kid._  
  
Triple H and Flair started laughing, suddenly the door opened and out came Stephanie, her eyes were all red from the tears as she wondered what was going on.  
  
_**Steph:** What the hell are you two doing. Let go of him.  
_  
Flair let go as Triple H kept the mop in his face. After a moment he pulled it up as The Kid's face was soaked and covered with all muck and dirt from the floor that had been picked up. He jumped up and ran away as all the wrestlers started laughing at what had happened.  
  
_**HHH:** There goes another loser. And don't come back asshole.  
_  
Stephanie turned to Triple H and slapped him across the face so hard he fell backwards onto the floor. Flair rushed over and started to help him up as Stephanie walked off after the kid. The wrestlers all suddenly stopped laughing as Stephanie walked past and down the corridor to the car park.  
  
She opened the doors to the car park and started looking for him, he was no where. Then, she heard a faint noise coming from behind a car. She walked over slowly and made her way around the vehicle. There crouched up in a ball was The Kid, he moved as he started throwing up again and again. He couldn't stop. Stephanie bent down and ran her hand across his forehead.  
  
_**Steph:** You've got a fever. You need to get some rest now. I'll be back in a moment.  
_  
Stephanie wondered away as the Kid just sat there, then he felt a pain, he grabbed his chest and fell sideways to the ground as he started losing conciousness.  
  
After a few moments Stephanie came back with some medics, they walked over when Stephanie saw him lying on the floor and knew straight away something was wrong.  
  
_**Steph:** Oh god, help him quick._  
  
The medics rushed over and lifted him to his side as the breathing aparatus was fixed over his face. She didn't know what to do as all the wrestlers suddenly came outside to see what was happening. Triple H and Flair stood in the background at the entrance.  
  
The medics called for an ambulance which arrived within moments as they moved everyone back. The stretcher was brought out as The Kid was placed onto it and put into the back of the ambulance.  
  
_**Steph:** I am going as well.  
_  
Stephanie grabbed her bag and coat from an assistant and jumped in the back of the ambulance. The wrestlers couldn't believe what they were seeing, they all turned and looked at Triple H and Flair.  
  
_**HHH:** What, it was only a joke for christ's sake.  
_  
They all walked off back in the arena as they brushed past Triple H and Flair as the sound of the sirens from the ambulance started up and Ric Flair and Triple H watched as the ambulance took off, speeding up the ramp and out of sight. 


End file.
